New color - Purple and Silver
by 2341Lisa
Summary: When your eyes changed color to blue you completely let go of that part of yourself." Deaton had a sad look in his eyes. "Now your eyes changed again if I'm not mistaken. Both of you have different eyes." (Mention of Mpreg.)


Derek wakes up in his bed with Stiles behind him as a big spoon, his arms around Derek. "Fuck! My head feels…"

"Like someone played drums with it?" Stiles adds helpfully behind him as he is waking up.

"What happened and why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, sorry." Stiles tried to get up, but Derek took Stiles's hand that was on his chest. They didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. Derek wasn't completely sure why he stopped Stiles. Okay, maybe he did, but how to explain it?

Stiles lied back down. "What do you remember?"

"That you guys came over yesterday, because you decided to use my apartment for pack night." Derek sighed.

"Don't sound so annoyed by it. You know you love it." Grinned Stiles. Derek couldn't see it, but he knew it was on his face. "But yeah, that's how it started. We were watching a movie when you came to me…"

* * *

><p>"Stiles."<p>

Stiles turn his head so fast the wolves probably heard snapping in his neck. Derek was coming towards him. That wasn't unusually, but the fact that Derek called his name with such fond voice is what socked Stiles.

"Stiles."

Before Stiles could do anything Derek settled himself in Stiles's lap, knees firmly on either side of Stiles and hand on his chest going towards his neck.

He kept calling out Stiles's name and his eyes started to flash. For a moment Stiles toughed that he saw a different color in Derek's eyes, but didn't have the time to dwell on that though.

The pack started laughing.

"Call Deaton." Stiles says tensed up.

"Deaton can't…" Someone started to comment.

"Call Deaton now!" Stiles yells completely pissed. "Derek is burning up. Werewolves temperature is high, but not that high that I feel like I'm going to burn my skin."

They saw that Stiles is serious so Scott calls Deaton. "Dr. Deaton something is wrong with Derek, he is burning up and he is… well he is sitting on Stiles's lap."

"Put me on speaker." Scott is almost positive he heard Deaton's curs. "Everyone leave the room that Stiles and Derek are in." The pack almost started to complain. "Don't worry nothing will happened to either of them. I am on my way as we speak. Stiles let him touch your skin and touch his. This should ground him a little bit. Also let him know that you are in charge."

"Ok." Stiles replies as he puts his hand under Derek's shirt. Derek gasps on the touch. He puts one of his hands on the triskelion tattoo and the other on Derek's lower back. "Derek stay still."

"Stiles." Derek whines back.

The pack already left by that time. They decided to wait by the front door for Deaton.

"That's right, touch my skin. You are a good boy."

Derek whimpered and Stiles has no idea where this is coming from. He kept whispering to Derek until Deaton was next to them. They both look at him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." Stiles wasn't sure who he was talking to. In the meantime Deaton injected something into Derek's arm. "Let's move him onto the bed."

"Ok. Come on Derek, let's go somewhere more comfortably." Stiles quietly said as Derek struggled to stay awake.

When they put him onto the bed Derek lay on his stomach. Stiles was so occupied with watching Derek that he didn't even realized that the pack was back inside, until Deaton asked him if he needed to put him asleep too and the guys started to argue.

Stiles looked at Deaton and muttered. "No. I'm fine."

Deaton didn't believe him. He looked at the gang. "One of you come here and touch Derek."

Scott came forward but before he could touch Derek Stiles snapped at him and pushed him away. "Mine."

The wolves stared. For a second it was like Stiles's eyes flashed.

"Seems like Derek awakened you."

Before Stiles could say anything back Deaton already gave him his injection and he was felling sleepy.

* * *

><p>"That's what happened, but to be honest I'm not completely sure about the last part. It's all kind of blurry." Stiles explained with a frown on his face.<p>

Derek laid on his back so he could look at stiles, as he rose to the elbows so that he .was able to watch down at Derek.

"You snapped at Scott." Derek smirked.

"Oh shut up." Stiles murmurs.

Derek stated laughing. Stiles didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he was kissing Derek. He was about to pull back when Derek started to kiss him back. It took everything Stiles had to stop kissing Derek and say. "We need to talk to Deaton."

Derek didn't trust his words so he just nodded.

* * *

><p>When Derek and Stiles came to the clinic Deaton already waited for them. "Come on back. Derek I already made new suppressions for you, but sit on the table so I can take a look at you."<p>

"Sure." Derek answers as he made his way to the table and sat on it.

"What do you mean suppressions?" Stiles looked between the two.

"You didn't tell him anything yet?" Deaton asked Derek.

"No. when we woke up he told me what happened, and then…" They both blushed slightly. "We called you."

Deaton gave them a knowing look. "How far did you go?"

Stiles had big eyes. "How is that…"

"We only kissed, so there is nothing to worry about." Derek cuts in.

"I am curious how that could even happen?" Deaton wonders.

"I always took them, but when I turned human there was no need. When I turned back I kind of forgot." Derek winces.

"Okay. You need to explain all that. I also need you to explain what you meant yesterday when you said I awoken. Not to mention why I attacked Scott and why I want to attack you right now for touching Derek." Stiles was angry and upset.

Derek took his hand and linked their fingers to calm him down. "I am not sure about you, but I can explain about myself. What do you want to hear first?"

Stiles took a big breath and looked at Deaton. "First tell me if Derek is alright. You wouldn't check him if there was no need or danger." He looked at Derek. "I need to know that you are okay. Then tell me about you." Stiles smiled.

"I took a look at Derek because he was on suppressions till now and I had to stop his heat forcefully. I needed to make sure that there were no side effects." Deaton starts explaining.

"Heat like _heat_ heat?" Stiles questions.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yes, but I didn't have it for a very long time so it was a shock when it started coming yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything about a heat before?" Stiles asks.

"I didn't tell them or you because only born ones are capable and there is very few of us." Derek sighed.

"When Derek was a child he could turn into a wolf just like Talia." Deaton started to tell them only to be interrupted. "Really?!" they were both surprised. "We knew you were different so I did some research. Derek is what you would call a lupus. He can turn into a wolf, bear children. He is very protective about his pack and he takes care of them, but is also hard on them if needed."

"I think I remember my mom calling me that once." Derek whispers.

"You didn't tell us you could turn into a wolf before Mexico." Stiles gasped.

"I didn't know. I don't remember it." Derek realizes.

"You were very young. When you started to grow up you turned less and less until you didn't anymore. Your parents and I were starting to worry, when we found out that that could happen and you would accept that part of yourself again when you would be ready. Even thought you didn't turn anymore you still had the personality of the lupus. Until your eyes changed color. At that time you completely let go of that part of yourself." Deaton had a sad look in his eyes.

Derek looked away so Stiles held his hand harder.

"Now your eyes changed again if I'm not mistaken." Deaton comfort them.

"Let me see." Stiles was excited as he stepped between Derek's legs where he was still sitting on the table.

Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles and Stiles couldn't look away. They were purple but still had a little blue in them. Derek started to blush under Stiles's gaze when he noticed Stiles's eyes were starting to glitch silver. Before he could say anything Stiles pulled him into a desperate needy kiss.

Deaton gave a fake cough. Stiles shyly said. "Sorry."

"Deaton Stiles's eyes just flashed silver." Derek was surprised.

"What?" Stiles said immediately.

"Yeah I expected that. His senses should be better too. Not as good as one of the werewolves, but better than a normal human." Deaton commented.

"I guess we are already at the part where you tell me that I am some sort of an alien." Stiles added amused. Derek just playfully hit him over the chest.

"Some call someone like you an ignis." Deaton calmly continued. "I already told you that you have a spark, well now your spark is more like a flame."

Stiles looked down on his chest with big eyes. Both Derek and Deaton chuckled at that.

"Wait if I have a spark or a flame how come I have higher senses?" Stiles argued.

"You are magic, but your spark or now a flame recognized your mate as a werewolf, so it adapted to that." Deaton explained to confused Stiles and Derek.

"It is quite common for an ignus to pair with a different or special were." He added. "Your kind is very protective and possessive. I am actually surprised that you let me be in the same room as you two, at your stage of relation, without being more on edge."

Even though he said that, he could see how close Stiles is standing to Derek and how ready he is to take any means necessary to keep him safe.

Stiles blushed but look at Deaton in the eyes. "You helped Derek."

Deaton smiled. "You better go to your pack, they must be worried. I didn't tell them anything because it's not my secret to tell."

"I called my dad on the way here so they are all already at Scott's house." Stiles sighed.

Derek got up from the table and before he could do anything else Stiles turn to him. "I need to know about your suppressions. Like if they make you sick afterward or tired. If it's so than you should stop taking them and we will try something else."

Derek put his arms around Stiles's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for worrying, but there is no need. I have no problems with them, Deaton made sure of that. It's just like some people take vitamins in the morning I take my pills."

"Before I forget. Stiles come here again when you have time I will give you some books on magic so you can learn also Derek might be sleepy and tired today so don't panic." Deaton added as they were leaving.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Derek let themselves in into Scott's house. Before they could worn them about Stiles's protectiveness, Scott came towards them and Stiles snapped at him again and flashed his silver eyes.<p>

"Back away slowly Scott." Derek said calmly. He took Stiles's hand, led him into the living room he made him sit on the armchair and sat in his lap. "Stiles calm down. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"Fuck! I know but…" Stiles was tense as he put his arms closely around Derek

Everyone was just staring at them, but they got the massage and they tried to keep a little bit of a distance between them.

"I am safe here. This is our pack. I can't be safer than I am now." Derek comforts Stiles.

Stiles loosened the grip on Derek but he didn't let go. He gave a soft sorry to his pack and started to explain what happened just now. Derek got comfortable on Stiles's lap with his head at the shoulders.

As they were talking about new color of their eyes, Derek flashed his for a second.

"I heard a hunter once talk about a were with purple eyes, but nobody took him seriously." Chris said.

"I feel sorry for the hunter if that wolf had a mate like me and he still went after it." He gently lifted Derek's chin. "Derek don't ever show your eyes to anyone other than me ok." Stiles said with a serious expression.

"You possessive little shit." Derek smirked.

"Yeah yeah go back to sleep, Deaton did say you will be tired today."

Derek only laughs. Derek fell asleep again. When he woke up, they were arguing about something. "What is going on?"

"I was telling them about your wolf, when Scott started to argued about you taking care of them." Stiles was amused to say at lease.

"It's called tough love. Beside I didn't really take on a role of lupus until Stiles decided to revolve." Derek supplied

"Wait I thought Stiles awoken because you did?" Sheriff was confused again.

"It kind of went both ways. Derek accepted his role and went into a heat because of me and I awakened because of him. So no one is really to blame… or well both of us." Stiles spoke.

"I think I need another beer. Who wants one?" Sheriff got up from his seat. Everyone put their hand up. Sheriff was not amused. "You are not getting anything until you are of age and don't even start with 'but it doesn't affect us' crap."

Derek was laughing until Stiles asked him. "Is it okay for you to have alcohol?"

"Yes, don't worry. I am completely fine." Derek kissed his check.

"Let's get something strait. There will be no children running around house until you don't finish collage." Sheriff supplied.

"Yes I know. Actually I am more worried about how I will survive school on Monday. It's too early for me to let you out of my sight." Stiles look down on Derek.

"You will be fine and I will be fine." Derek smiled. "But if you still need a distraction you can think about how to fix the loft or are we going to build a house."

"A new house?" Stiles was a little surprised.

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on doing it before, but now it won't be just me living there. Or we can just wait till you finish collage so we can see where you will get a job and if we will stay in beacon hills. Which we probably will since this is your home."

Stiles just looked at him and kissed him gently like saying 'I love you.'


End file.
